Worlds Apart
by JaviSol95
Summary: AU/Fanfiction, the setting is somewhat on the future of 2013 and it involve alot of the in-game characters and pokemon. changes have been made and it fallows a sort of original story line as opposed to your classic win 8 badges and beat the elite four. please enjoy. And look Chapters added every two or so weeks c: (P.s. the cover ill change when ever i find cool art)
1. Prologue

_Worlds Apart_

~Prologue~

_Not long after the incident between Kyogre and Groudon that caused Japan millions in economic loss and the lives of many. Japan's democratic government collapsed. A man by the name of Nobugana, his ambition and patience had paid off; when the president of Japan could no longer hold his office do to age, leaving Nobugana in charge and paving way to the beginning of the new democratic emperorship. Despite how some opposed and thought that having a Pokémon warrior in office could be potentially dangerous, the UR (United Regions) saw no problem in fact Lord Nobugana proposed his plan to restore Japan to its formal glory, he seek to rein for as long as his years gave him way, to be become a role model to Pokémon trainers, warriors, and all those who dedicated their lives with Pokémon day to day, not only to the warlords of Ransei but to have his wise, and kind teachings be known all throughout. _

_ Nobugana enforced laws that other nations in the UR took in to play as well, preventing organizations like Aqua, Magma, Plasma, Rocket, and Galactic to ever come back or new ones to be born. Lord Nobugana did not come to rein on his own, for his country of Japan was an open democracy, two youngsters rose to power months after his laws had come to pass. His sister, Oichi became queen, and a young man by the name of Sol defeated Lord Nobugana for the seat as King of Japan. The controversy this had created was heavily weighted on Lord Nobugana do to the fact that Lord Sol was originally from Mexico, he came to Japan to take over his grandfather, Warlord of Aurora, the state of Japan dedicated to Normal type Pokémon. Despite the oppositions Lord Sol proved to be a formidable king, and so began the rule or three; just like any other democracy previous to them, power was divided into the three and one could not have more or less power than the other two. _

_ The system worked so well that many other countries looked to Japan and Mexico in example of good ruler ship and so the latter of the new democratic Lordship came to the world, Japan began and fallowed by Mexico, England only needed to make two additions, United States, Canada, Germany, Italy, Spain etc. all soon where now countries who put all their hopes in the hands of three Lords or in some cases Ladies to rule wisely and with peace over the lands. _

_ I myself found this the most fascinating of all human accomplishments , never thought our kind, The Pokémon realm, would find such a peace bound time with our partner humans. However, peace does not last forever, believe me I know, countless time eras have I seen *giggle*. Far to the south, the barren Iceland of Antarctica, an organization that would come to be known as G.R.A.M.P was just beginning, code named Aegis agency, it was the foundation of all the leaders from the previous organizations from all the regions of the world that had been defeated. The leaders Wes and Michael held a powerful Pokémon in their possession. And so, what will come of this story now you may ask? *giggle* well I beg you bear with my Master's writing and lets find out shall we. It seems that this new world of Pokémon is about to be tested if their peace can really face the Darkness one more time. _

September 15 2013, Lord Sol and Lady Oichi are enjoying Sol's birthday with some dinner and video games.

"Oi! Damn you Sol, just because you're an addict to this." Oichi, Lord Nobunaga's sister enjoyed spending time with Sol, both had grown to like each other quite much, after she had aided him in his quest to defeating Nobunaga it was only natural. Her brown hair and light brown eyes complemented by her pink, silvery gown. Her rose pink lips where Sol's favorite part of her, the way she smiled was what had begun to rip his heart out for her own.

*haha* "I can't help to get bored whenever you and wigglytuff aren't around. So what best way but to perfect myself in a game"

"It's not fair; I can't even reach the flag without you launching a missile or something"

While Lady Oichi and Lord Sol ate and played away, Nobunaga had returned from his meeting with the UR. Still, not to be such a downer he decided to keep the news for the next day as he flung the doors of the game room and flopped down on the nearest couch

"Oichi, this is the reason why you're not head of our countries' security and military" *hahaha*

The two turned to look at Nobugana, Sol with a smirk and Oichi with a murderous look in her eyes

"THIS is why you're still single. No sense of appeal with women"

"That's not true is it Sol?" Lord Nobunaga's expression was just enough of a desperate one to make Sol laugh, letting way for Oichi to finally capture the flag in the game

"HAH finally!" She exclaimed as she made her avatar run away from Sol's

The three of them stayed up the night, playing, eating, joking around till Oichi and Sol finally fell asleep. Despite living in two different kingdoms, the three where more of a family than they had ever thought to be, Sol, finally found his birthday a comforting day rather than one of regret and pain.

September 16, 2013

"Sol, Oichi, before you head out. I'd like you to think about what we discussed this morning alright"

Nobunaga had explained during breakfast that the UR had come to a decision to raise a special servitude of trainers and their partner Pokémon dedicated to defending the peace of the world. Named after the strange Pokémon Unknown. The task was given to the Region of Ransei; which was to host an international tournament to gather trainers with talent and willing to defend the world of Pokémon. The tournament would be Hosted in Japan, and the top challengers would need to face Lady Oichi, Lord Sol, and Lord Nobunaga to win the contest, of course to win entry to Unknown they would need to impress the Judges. A selective group of candidates, 5 in total, the leaders of each Region's Elite Four. As Oichi and Sol headed for Mexico to visit Sol's mother and sister, and celebrate the country's independence. They wrote a letter, sealed with the Ransei Imperial Seal; such letters would be posted in every Region's countries, cities, towns, and published on television and radio the very next night.

_ The Region of Ransei will be Hosting an International Pokémon Tournament in Japan, challengers are welcomed from anywhere in the world, any kind of origin or field. There will be partnered, two way, and even three way matches as well as 1v1, the top three places will receive a one million poke coin prize and the 1__st__ place winner will have the chance to challenge the famed hero of Rensei, Lord Sol. Second place and Third will face a team 2v2 match against Lord Nobugana, and Lady Oichi. Please do your very best and have fun. Remember rules will be giving the day of the tournament, but nothing you shouldn't be expecting, ALL Pokémon are welcomed, and remember that as any Region Tournament, housing and all expenses will be paid by the respective Region, this time being Ransei. We are thrilled to this and we hope you are as well. Any ages over 10 years of age. Best of luck to winning your 'select' entries to the tournament ~Signed by Lady Oichi & Lord Sol~ _

_ *Required: Trainer card with prove of defeating a Region's Elite Four. 6 Pokémon of your choice. Prove of winning your town/city's 'select' tournament. Prove of winning your country's 'select' tournament. Valid entry to the International Ransei Tournament* _

"AHH why do we need to be the one's facing the top three contenders" Oichi stabbed her pen at Sol's side, laying her head on his shoulder as the pilot announced that they would be landing in Cancun fairly soon.

"Well, it won't just raise funding for the UR, but it's also a nice way for the Pokémon and us trainers to become even closer, it's not often regional tournaments are held. This one especially, should be even more amazing. We are gathering trainers for Unknown…"

"Yeah, but well, why even make a "secret" organization lead by trainers, when there are no threats any more. Wouldn't it be better to focus on training for tournaments, warlord contests, and all those fun festivals instead?"

"I'm not sure, but it's never a bad idea to be ready, I mean just when 'Gana was trying to rid of Ransei, that was a pretty bad situation" Sol leaned his head on Oichi's, a faint blush on her cheeks as they sat in silent, a nod was all she did to agree with his statement.

*giggle* interesting enough, far down the South, further than Lord Sol's origin, Wes and Michael had just finish signing in the names of the leaders and the ones who would be entering the contest.

September 16, 2013 *Aegis' "Igloo"*

Wes: Michael, it seems we are ready. We should make sure to thank Mark and Mint for the information on the contest.

Michael: Yes, however…

Wes:?

Michael: It's that kid, Sol, we only accounted for one, the one that defeated Giovanni…

Wes: The fact that he can link with ANY Pokémon does pose a danger, however. Our beauty is more than loyal to you, don't worry any further on that Michael, there is no need to. We should go and let everyone else know that we start our operations in one month.

Michael: Yes…

*Meeting room of the "Igloo"*

Michael: Very well, you all know who you may eventually face right? Do not worry, you will surely claim victory, especially with the teams we have provided you.

Everyone except Wes and Michael: We WILL claim victory and we WILL show them who truly deserves those Pokémon Master Titles!

*ALLO! :3 SO how was the prologue? I Hope it was alright. Anyways just some quick info, I'll be posting "trainer cards" of the main characters as they come in to play. Expect "A game of chess" in two weeks or less…or more ^^" QOT: "who/s story do you think will be featured in the next chapter?"


	2. Chapter 1 A game of Chess

_Ch1: A Game of Chess_

While lady Oichi and Lord Sol enjoy the festivity of Mexico's independence and family visit in the Johto Region; upper north in the Region of Unova, four talented trainers get ready for the opening to their new movie, how exciting for them, and what an odd group too.

September 17, 12:30pm Unova: Nuvema town.

"Hilbert! Wake up and get ready, we have to be in Virbank city by 6 and we are NOT going to make Braveary over work because you aren't responsible enough" Rose threw Hilbert a pillow at his head as he moaned, opening his eyes lazily.

"Wh-what...OH the premier is today isn't it?"

"DUH now get up and get d-dress *Blush* w-why ar-are you not wearing anything!" Her eyes fell to the part of the blanket that covered what needn't be shown to her innocent self.

"Because…why are you in my room without knocking!?"Hilbert wrapped himself in his cover, dead staring her down as she turned away.

"I DID KNOCK!" she turned towards the door, grabbing hold of a pokeball that was in hands reach on the dresser, throwing it at Hilbert's head "GET READY!" with so, she turned and was gone, slamming the door behind her.

"Ouch…damn that brat *sigh*" He stood up and let the cover slide off as he headed to his dresser and began to get ready for the day.

The Unova Region was well known for many things, one being their Pokestar studios, film makers of renowned talent, actors and actress alike with much fame in their hands. Today was the premier of the film "The Legends of Unova" staring Hilda, Nate, Rose, and Hilbert. The film was a prize contract for having become champions of Unova, the only Region that despite being composed of only two countries, the United States and Canada, was quite formidable.

(Explanation time: The Regions) So many of you may well know that the Regions of the Pokémon world where just that, Regions with cities and towns, but after the wars ceased, the term of a 'Region' became that of an Allied force that 2nd and 1st world countries formed, only 6 where established with room for other future ones to grow if it so happened.

Johto, the Alliance of Mexico, Spain, Peru, Guatemala, Italy, and Argentina. Kanto composed of Brazil, Chile, Portugal, Bolivia, and Ecuador. Hoenn was formed of Egypt, Greece, Austria, Iceland, Greenland, and Turkey. Sinnoh was Switzerland, Sweden, Poland, Jamaica, Ireland, and New Zealand. Unova as I mentioned, was the formation of the United States and Canada. Australia was known as the Almia Region, home to Rangers and Breeders. Ransei was Japan, China, Korea, and the Philippines. A new Region was also soon to be born, that would be the new alliance between, France, the UK, Germany, Costa Rica, and El Salvador. The total would grow to be 7 Regions, and despite this close friendly bonds, disputes over whose country was best in the Region or such was not avoided, Languages where of every kind in not just the world but within each Region, some like Sinnoh had such a wide variety, color and looks of people varied, but everyone learned the beauty of each other, or so most did. For hatred and segregation in the heart of men could never be put out, even Pokémon where picked over others and it was this very reason Leaders like Nobugana had once sought to destroy the world.

Aside from the common haters, racist, and just plain idiots; the world carried fairly well, the Regions establish 5 International languages, English, Spanish, Japanese, French, and Chinese (or Mandarin). These where for business to work better, and though every country could very well have their own language, delegated leader and different laws; everyone came to respect each other's difference with time. What became of other countries or territories you may ask? Well those who can abide to the diplomatic requirements needed to form a region may one day do so, others prefer to be their own self, and some like Haiti are rather fine being neutral and appreciate the help that the UR provides for them. Some changed to neutral "Backups" like Russia, who isn't quite fond of Unova but has no problem with the UR and remains its very own country with no region, willing to aid in case of issues. (Hope it helped)

September 17, 4:20pm Unova: Aspertia City.

"Nate, we don't want to be late!" Hilda hurried about in the kitchen back and forth hoping she had not forgotten anything. Looking at her brother with a cheery smile, bursting with excitement, she could hardly contain herself. The girl was staring in a film, what more could she wish for.

"Aye aye, let's go then, Virbank isn't as far for us as it is for Hilbert and Rose so we will surely beat them there *laugh* I will win that kiss from Rose for sure this time"

"Hah still with that huh"

"hey, it's not like if I got Rose to finally notice my feelings for her are not just children like but serious, then that will leave one less rival for you, one less person who won't get between you and Hilbert *LOL*" Nate's smirk was one of pride for making his sister's face burn so much he was afraid she would burst in flames

"LET'S GO!" She dragged him out the door by the ear and tossed him by it into the cab, waving at Bianca who was hurrying towards the cab in a flashy green dress that complimented her yellow hair and green eyes with and orange pin on her hair and necklace that matched it.

"Ok, wow I'm excited to go see my cutie up on that silver screen" she pinched Nate's cheeks laughing, closing the door after her.

"We all seem to be very excited for many reasons Bianca" Hilda looked like she wanted to throw the driver out and step on it herself, talk about excitement hazards.

"…yeah and I'm the one who suffers to that excitement…" Nate whispered rubbing his cheek and ear trying to stay away from the girls and obviously failing.

"What was that little Nate?!" Bianca's breast almost suffocated the poor child as she embraced him with a laughter that joined with Hilda's became a very scary combination, Nate could not decide if the nervous loud laughter was better to bare than getting handled around by Bianca's insanity but he would rather prefer neither.

September 17, 5:30pm Unova: Virbank city.

"We are here!" Hilda and Bianca jumped out of the cab leaving Nate to pay the driver.

"Aw man, those freeloaders…how does Hilbert put up with them?"

"Oh look Ida, Rose and Hilbert are here already" Bianca's excited hyperactive self suddenly calmed down as she saw the two siblings; unlike Hilda who was having a harder time handling that task.

"Ida, Bianca, and…ah there, Nate too" Hilbert and Rose walked towards the three. Hilbert was wearing a very 'casual-suit'. Jeans, long sleeve blue shirt with an unbuttoned suit and a tie, hair still a mess but better than usual for not having his hat on, casual yet fancy like shoes that looked like they held quite the comfort.

"You lost Nate, we got here 20 minutes ago, thanks to Braveary and Hilbert's reckless flying *hmf*" Rose, a tad bit shorter than Nate was wearing a white and silver dress, no makeup and her hair up in a very Asian style that complemented her dress design. No heels, unlike Hilda, instead some cute flats and a pin on her hair. It always made Hilda a little envious how cute she managed to make herself look, and still mature enough to stand next to her brother.

"Aww…still you look beautiful, and wow Hilbert, you managed to pull of such a lazy yet handsome look as always" Nate laughed cheerfully, glad that Bianca and Hilda's hyper excitement was finally chilled. He himself wore a very fancy suit, black and white, suit and tie. Shinny dress shoes and a grey silver necklace, watch, and ring.

"You look very stylish Nate, no doubt the lady killer tonight" Hilbert smiled and patted him on the back "Oh and Ida, you look very attractive *slight blush* and so do you Bianca" Hilda blushed and smiled.

"Thank you" She wore a blue dress with heels, no lipstick for her lips where the right kind of pink, and the dress matched her blue eyes. White lined the dress and her hair band that complemented her hair style, very Marilyn Monroe kind of style. She held a small white purse and her eyeliner brought out the womanly look to her face, one that Hilbert very much noticed and liked.

"AAAH there you all are" Cheren walked up to the group leaning on Hilbert and Nate as he almost tripped "Woh" both to the women and the trip. His outfit matched fairly with a combination of Nate's and Hilbert's, very flashy but not so much that it stood out in a crowd, red shirt, black suit, light jeans and gold designs on the back of the suit and his black tie. He fixed his glasses in place and patted the guy's shoulders

"Well shall we go, it's about to start"

The guys all took a girl to their side, Nate and Rose, Hilda and Hilbert, Cheren and Bianca. The six of them waved and exchanged words with the people who had come to the premier as well. Finding their seats by the front row with delighted excitement; they joined their parents and friends. Relax and enjoy said the announcer, and with so, began the film.

The filmed turned out to be a great one. As the credits rolled everyone clapped and cheered, however the show was not done just yet.

"Everyone, please remain in your seats, we have a very important announcement that we managed to get just an hour ago. I know that they're many Pokémon trainer and fans that would like to know this information." The director of the film spoke the details of the announcement, congratulating the film characters and getting off stage as everyone grew quiet once more and the commercial for the Region Tournament began.

"Evening everyone, Lord Nobugana here" Nobugana came out in a fancy samurai armor, flashy smile and charismatic expression.

"Let me inform you that tonight many posters will be delivered and soon be up with a copy of the letter made by Lord Sol and Lady Oichi, official announcements of our Region Tournament being held here in Ransei, Japan to be more specific" He went on about a bit more and the commercial then moved to a cool video of Japan and the stadiums where the tournament would be held, the people and culture and so on. "Details, please see your town or city official. It will be important to do so because you will find that we have made a slight change; it will no longer be town/city before country but country tournament before your Region's so please prepare accordingly. Best of luck to you all" Off went the screen and the lights turned on once more.

Excitement could be felt, this time twice as great, not only had the film turned out good, but now there was going to be a Region tournament.

"Wow, I've yet to participate in a tournament" Nate stood from his seat excited as Hilbert was, the two began talking about what sort of trainers they would meat and what kind of people where in Japan, Cheren joined them with the comment of how cute the ladies would be.

"Boys, relax, if anyone will be able to qualify for such a talented tournament it will be us" Rose had a shine to her eyes, definitely please to be able to have the opportunity to try and make a debut in such a tournament.

"Oh, we should not be making such a havoc yet though, we have to go check in tomorrow at the Virbank city hall, we are all spending the night here at Pokestar studios anyways." Cheren was right, they had no idea that they would 1st need to top two tournaments, and be in the top 20 contenders from their Region

"Cheren is right" Bianca stood as well as she hung up the extranseiver. "Professor Juniper says that because Region Tournaments are only held every so many years, that the requirements maybe quite tough"

"Well, all the better, now Nate and I want to have a swim before bed so let's go" Hilbert and Nate walked away from the theater with their mothers and the others fallowed after them.

September 18, 3am Virbank City.

"So, this is Virbank city" A strange, quiet voice spoke out from the early morning mist. He began walking slowly towards the main road looking.

"Maybe we will meet someone famous or even be asked to be in a film" Another voice sounded behind the young man.

"Are you not tired of looking for fame?" He stopped looking towards the flashy lights that shot to the sky coming from Pokestar studios.

"Hey, that was bad fame we got back in Hoenn. You shouldn't hold grudges, it's not like you did anything against us anyways." She stood next to him yawning and stretching out cutely.

"You're right; my grudge isn't against you or the others. It's why it kind of upset me when Wes and Michael said we wouldn't be participating in our Regions, but in one completely different. In a way though, this will prove to be a good opportunity to show ourselves worthy of a legendary"

The young man stepped out into the street and came under a light post on his way down the road. He had green ruffled hair, a white long sleeve that fit his small frame. He looked like a kid who could fall ill easily, green jeans and light green eyes, 5'8" and no more than 16 years of age.

"Ah you can be so cute and serious when you aren't surrounded by all the others, or is it just me? *giggle* just kidding, don't need to blush. You are right, we need to prove that we are worthy, so for now let's do our best with the team we have been given."

The woman looked about 20, dim violet hair that came down just a little past her ear and then curved out on the sides. She wore a red hooded vest, and a dark skirt that came down to half way past her knees at the spot where some type of red and black leg warmers began down to her black Nike. She was about the same height as the boy but a bit less fragile and with noticeable feminine features. This all made her look like the boy's older sister at the closest.

"Ok, let's get going to the hotel, check in and have a nice rest before tomorrow."

"Yep, oooh I can't wait to see the Pokémon of this region that defeated Plasma" She took the boy's hand and began jogging towards the HardRock Hotel.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~* The next day all kind of trainers, breeders, hikers, backpackers, and just everyone who had with them 3 to 6 Pokémon went to their city and town's respective halls to check on the new info. It seem like the events where to start very soon as Ransei's leaders, or more so Oichi and all the female Warlords wanted the festivals to begin so they could enjoy themselves and may be see their luck to having a worthy man asking for their hand. It had become a trendy tradition popular among lovers and women that during the rare event of a Regional Tournament, men could declare their love or even ask for a maiden's hand in marriage in the festivals. The officials announce that this time the trainers would only get three days between the country's tournament and the Region's tournament. In the 1st all trainers must present their information, and agree to the terms and conditions of the tournament. Although trainer's had to win to represent the country in the 1st tournament, it was optional to represent just one, the one in which you won. Each trainer could represent two countries, their native and the one which they had come victorious from. This was a great thing for those travelers and trainers who found themselves in a foreign country yet wished to be part of this great event. And of course this made Rosa very happy for being able to represent the US and her mother's country in which she was born also, Argentina.

Nate and Hilda too found this great since they had Canadian blood because of their father who had passed away; it would be a way of making the old man happy and proud in the afterlife. Hilbert would be the only one representing the US, and it sort of made him feel left out; not having much of a choice though he was still glad. Bianca would be representing Canada, her and her mother's country. Cheren was representing the US and Canada too, for him and his father where born here, and his mother was Bianca's mother childhood friend so she too was Canadian. And so everyone filled the applications, received their entry number and headed back to the hotel to pack up and make their way to the city of Driftveil where the 1st matches would take place, those would be the ones in which trainers will need to accumulate a total of three wins to pass to the next, Nimbasa city, there each trainer will need to win to advance and a total of only 32 will it will be elimination by loss. The very last matches, where only 16 participants will be sent to the Ransei Tournament, will be held in Icirrus city, Canada.

Even though in theory one country could have up to 16 trainers representing them, every region was different and it was very unlikely even in Unova, where you could always have 16 from the US or 16 from Canada. It had never happened, and it would likely never, this made it fair and fun for everyone. Countries from outside the Regions could also come to be represented, if a trainer came from say Cameroon Africa, yet lived in the US at this time they could join the tournament and represent Cameroon in the tournament as well. Some took advantage of this shot for glory to heart and took flights the very same hour that news of the tournament reached them. Regions grew in talent, countries became full of tourism and if a trainer came from an outer region country, that country earned respect, money from the UR and their chances to grow also grew. Tournaments where ways to keep the peace of the world and show to everyone; that Pokémon and people working together could make the world prosper in happiness.

Driftveil City was full of trainers, Hotels, Inns, Motels; even residents rented their spare rooms to trainers, tourist, and spectators who were attending the stadium or watching on TV.

The festival ribbon was cut, the celebrations began. Music, cheer and dance filled the streets until the sun was starting to set, then lights competed with the stars and the stadium opened. The Unova Select was about to start. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

September 20, 7 pm Unova, US: Castelia City.

"Welcome LADIEEESSSS AND GENTLEMENNNN, my name is Roxie; I am Virbank's gym leader and tonight's special guest announcer. SOOOOO let's get this under way. ARE. YOU. READY!?" Roxie's rock band opened up with an amazing and blasting performance, their heavy metal pumped the hearts of everyone that desired excitement this evening. Lights, blasts, explosions and up the finale that came to light the screens and arena where two trainers already waited.\

"Thank you Roxie, for being here with us and thank you everyone as well. My name is Iris, the former Unova elite four champion, and with me is the wild, strong, and blazing hot Alder! My predecessor" Iris was a bout 14, the youngest to ever become the head of the elite four. She wore a pink, silver, and purple gown that was very much like her. Her purple hair in the same style she always wore it and with Axew to her side.

"AHAHA yes, Iris I can be a wild man. So tonight you won't be seen us burn the battle ground but our talented trainers from all over the region who have come to compete for a spot in Japan. I almost could not wait to be here at the opening ceremony of our Region" Alder was in his 30's and he indeed was wild, the type of guy who leaped down three story cliffs and survived. He had wild 'blazing' red, yellow, and orange hair and six pokeballs around his neck.

"So was I Alder *giggle* many thanks to our Driftveil city gym leader, Clay. For the use of the use of his newly built stadium and hospitality. Now without further delay, the rules of tonight's event so we can get this thing STARTED"

Alder and Iris descended down from the arena's platform where in just some minutes trainers would stand. They came out on the balcony where Roxie was sitting at the commentary desk.

"ALRIGHT THEN, the rules consist of the fallowing…" Roxie took the mic and delightfully shouted with harmony the rules of the Tournament.

"No cheating will be allowed of anny kind. ALL POKEMON ARE ALLOWED. Trainers, keep your trash talking to a minimum. Outside support is not allowed. Items must be given to your Pokémon BEFORE entering the arena…" She went over the list and cheerfully smiled when she was done "Now the MOST IMPORTANT. HAVE FUN EVERYONE!"

"On the arena's screens the random selector, timer, and trainer info appeared. The selections for matches began.

*Locker room*

"WAAHH im soooo nervous" Bianca was at the edge of her seat as she watched the screen with Rose and Hilda.

"We all are Bianca, there is a high chance that we will end up facing the guys or each other, and we need to win 3 out of 4 matches, so that's four chances of facing each other" Hilda and Rose seemed to not mind that idea, a chance to see who was better.

*Boys locker room*

"GRRRRR Hilbert im going to defeat you" Nate was wrestling around with Hilbert while Cheren laughed and hit them with a towel

"We shall see that Nate, im not going to go easy on you"

*The arena*

"The opening matches tonight will be…Wally VS. Hilbert…*List of others*"

*Locker room*

"hmm I'm the 1st up" Hilbert, Nate, and Cheren stopped playing and looked at the screen. Hilbert was up against a green haired, fragile looking boy.

"He doesn't seem tough, look it says he is here from Hoenn." Cheren was looking over the trainer's profile with Hilbert.

"*sigh* ok, well wish me luck guys" Hilbert headed up to the platform with a smile on his face ready to see what his 1st opponent could do.

*The arena*

The platform began to rise; lights shined and out came the two trainers. Hilbert was on the right and Wally on the left of the Grass arena. Because this was a point based selection, there were multiple arenas, Fire, Water, Grass, Ice, Dark, Psychic, etc. each held a different battle for the sake of making sure all matches where over by midnight. Each match would last 5 minutes, the trainer to defeat the other 1st wins, only 3 Pokémon per match, if the time runs out, whoever has less Pokémon loses or if it's a tie, whoever has most points by the judges of that arena. It seemed like Hilbert was selected for one of the opening matches, the most exciting matches would have more air time, but in all each match would have their time on TV, as to the people in the arenas, and they would only see that arena's matches.

"Hilbert hm? I heard you are one of Unova's heroes. I hope I can keep up" Wally was the boy who had arrived with the girl the two nights before and was now looking down at one of Unova's most known trainers.

"So they say, four of us in total, but I'm still not taking it easy. The screen says you are from Hoenn, so I'm not letting my guard down, you could very well be famous yourself."

"Very true *whisper* though you're not really right *cough*"

Roxie: "ALLLLLLRRRRIGHT READY? LETS GET THIS THANG ROLLING!"


	3. Chapter 2 Check Mate

_Ch2: Check Mate_

The tournament in Unova for the Selective spots had begun, now for one of the opening matches Hilbert was up against Wally. A trainer who had come from Hoenn accompanied by an older woman who would also be taking part in the tournament. What no one knew was that these two trainers came from Aegis, and just what would they be capable of?

"READY! GET!...START!" Roxie gave the matches the green light to start. At the end of each match, only two minutes would be used for the next to get ready and begin.

*Grass arena*

The trainer's both took hold of one of their pokeballs, it was a rule to send out your 1st Pokémon at the same time to make things unpredictable and fair, thing that was kind of left to the trainers heart and gut feeling since switch outs were not allowed.

"Come on, Samurott, let's get things started!" Hilbert tossed his pokeball out choosing Samurott as his 1st Pokémon.

"Gardevoir, show them how we handle things" Wally sent out his own Pokémon and both pokeballs gave way starting the match.

Samurott was a water type, and Gardevoir a psychic one. The start of the match seemed like it could go either way for now.

"Samurott, is a water type isn't he, alright Gardevoir, use calm mind" Gardevoir closed her eyes and relaxed her mind, increasing her special attack and special defense.

"Samurott let's try and end this quickly. Try your most accurate Hydro pump" Samurott growled and dash to the right then straight keeping an eye on Gardevoir who still had her eyes closed. Once he was about 50 meters from Gardevoir, Samurott fired away a powerful yet of water towards her.

"Not bad, Gardevoir, use Psychic" Gardevoir opened her eyes an arms. The water stopped a meter away from her in midair, stopping Samurott's movement as well. The hit made the attack dissolve in a burst of water collapsing down on the arena. Samurott retreated shaking its head trying to focus on its target once more to try and land the attack the next time.

"The thing about psychic types, is that it doesn't matter how far you retreat, they will still reach you" Wally smiled proudly of Gardevoir, who was hovering closer to Samurott

"then why close the distance…" Hilbert notice this and desided not to take any chances "Samurott, use surf now" Samurott nodded and a huge wave began to form below his feet, this grew to become two stories high and rapidly went towards Gardevoir.

"Hold on Gardevoir, Calm mind once more" Gardevoir close her eyes and relaxed as the wave hit down on her, the water filled the arena floor and slowly started draining. This was just the opportunity Wally wanted "Now Gardevoir, Use thunder on Samurott!"

"What?! Gardevoir can use thunder?!"

Gardveoir's attack built a huge thunder cloud above Samurott and blasted down on him "Dodge it Samurott!" Hilbert's words reach Samurott in time as he did so but the attack was too close and not just that but it hit the water in which Samurott stood. Receiving the same damage as a direct hit, "Hah an electrical attack like that is super affective, this round is ours" Wally smirked as Samurott fell, unconscious and incapable of continuing.

"Return Samurott. Good job" Hilbert returned Samurott to his pokeball and selected the next "Very well, let's see how easy you think this will really be. Krookodile, show him what we got" Hilbert's next pokemon, Krookodile, a ground and dark type was the best choice. This would certainly give Wally a tough time.

"I've never seen that pokemon…" Wally looked up to the screen, the timer said 3 minutes left and under Hilbert, the info he needed. "So dark and Ground, well this won't be easy at all. Gardevoir...hang in there with protect!"

"Krookodile, dig!"

"Watch out Gardevoir"

Krookodile has a great speed, allowing him to burry under Gardevoir in just 15 seconds. Of course Gardveoir managed a flawless evasion of the attack. "Good. Now use crunch Krookodile!" Perfect command, dig had just been used to close the distance for Krookodile. The attack hit was super affective, knocking Gardevoir unconscious.

"Damn it…alright Gardevoir, return. You were as amazing as always" Wally noticed the clock, 2 minutes left. He had a very good chance still. "Then lets counter as well. Linoon, come on out" Wally's choice was Linoon, a normal type pokemon, but don't let types fool you.

"Normal type? Seems you have no way to affectively face Krookodile huh"

"Let's just see about that" Wally took in a deep breath, toying with the inhaler in his pocket "Linoon, use dig"

"Krookodile, use fissure and flush him out" Krookodile got ready to attack, set his paw down on the ground hard only to find it hollow, collapsing the floor under him and getting trapped in a pit.

"Unfortunately, Linoon looks to be faster and smarter than Krookodile haha" Linoon buried out 30 feet away from where Krookodile was, still struggling to get out of the pit that was chin high on him.

"Don't underestimate him"

"No, don't underestimate us" Wally clapped his hands together with a smile "Linoon, use surf"

"No way!" Hilbert was surprised to know that a normal type like Linoon could use that move.

"Way! Ahah" Linoon ran in a circle once and water began to build fast into a wave, covering Krookodile faster than Samurott could have, both the short distance and Linoon's speed helped, as well as the pit aiding the strength of the attack.

"Krookodile! Hang in there…" Krookodile's head pop in and out of the pit that was now topped with water. It was obvious a ground type pokemon would have a hard time not losing it when they're in a pit full of water and they can't swim.

"I would say it's over Hilbert" Wally took out his inhaler and took a hit from it, finally able to relax and breathe calmly now that he had his condition under control.

"Return Krookodile, you did really well. No need to suffer more" Krookodile returned to his pokeball with only thirty seconds on the clock. "*tsk* your Linoon won't stand a chance against Mienshao. Come on out!" Hilbert's third Pokémon for this match was a fighting type, fast and accurate, Mienshao was a perfect choice.

"You are right again Hilbert, Linoon won't stand a chance however, I don't think you can stop time can you? *smirk*" The timer was at 20 seconds, and it was the 1st time Hilbert had looked at it. He had been so into the match he forgot the timer.

"Fuck…Mienshao use match punch" Mienshao dashed at an incredible speed towards Linoon, taking both him and Wally by surprise. The hit was highly affective yet it looked like Linoon had managed to stand it.

"That was close. Linoon don't give them another chance, use dig" Linoon buried underground just before Mienshao could make her move.

"Going to hide underground? coward!" There was no way for Mienshao to reach Linoon this way, and the timer was at 9 seconds now.

"They say, the man who runs lives to fight another day heh" Wally kept an eye on the clock, just 5seconds left.

"Argh there is no way…looks like you've won…" Indeed. Hilbert had lost his 1st match to Wally.

"Looks like it, haha don't worry it's nothing personal. As you can see I'm not the risk taker type"

The timer stopped and a buzz sounded signaling that the battle had ended. Wally was announced Victorious along the list of the other trainers who had won their respective matches in the other arena's. Hilbert's log had gained his 1st loss, and no points.

*Boy's locker room*

"Wow that was quite the match Hilbert, they kept switching clips between all the matches but every time yours was on, which was one of the best so you got some extra seconds, we realized you had a tough opponent but to loose. That was a shocker" Nate was waiting for Hilbert at the same spot they were before while Cheren had gone to get them some drinks.

"No kidding, I was almost certain I could take him. I was not aware of his Pokémon though."

"Oh yeah, how that Linoon used surf, totally blew my mind, I can only imagine you in the heat of battle" Nate showed him the clips that where shown of Hilbert's battle from the live upload that the Unova YouTube channel had in their new playlist.

"Same, I blame my lack of knowledge on the Pokémon that don't live in our Region." Hilbert sat down sighed, shrugging and trying to get back up from the loss.

"Nothing to do now, I burned my loss so now I need to win the next three matches."

"Damn right, look the next round is starting"

It was indeed, the selective matches were announced and Cheren who had just come back from getting the drinks almost dropped them. Nate and Hilbert both held each other nervously.

"We are going to die back in the Hotel tonight…" It seemed like on the matches was Hilda against Rose in the Fire arena.

*The arena*

"This is interesting now?" Rose was standing on her platform facing Hilda who was on the opposite side.

"Yes, it is. Now we shall see little girl, I will show you who really is woman enough for Hilbert" Hilda's and Rose's aura competed against the arena's own flares and burst of heat.

"Let's not drag this out then *snicker* I'll show you I've got more than bigger breast on you"

"Oh you did NOT just pull that card on me!" Hilda selected her pokeball and tossed it along with Rose, both Pokémon stepped on the arena and the match began.

This match would end up being a match of power, both Rose and Hilda selected their own Serperior, grass type Pokémon that where exactly the same on the outside.

"Things just got more interesting, but as always Rose you're so predictable, it was unpurpose that I chose Serperior, now let's see who has more brains and power."

"Hilda, you think I'm stupid just because I'm younger. I'll show you. Serperior, use frenzy plant" Rose's Serperior swayed around a couple of times before rising as high as it could and released a powerful force of tree roots from the ground. Serperior had swayed closer to the edge of the arena using the fire along the walls as a form of torch that caused the roots to catch fire and make the impact stronger.

"Not bad, Serperior, hang in there girl" Hilda bit her nails as the frenzy plant attack did its damage, one that Hilda's Serperior really had a hard time standing up to, but it proved to be worth it. Rose's Serperior needed to take a breather after every one of those attacks.

"You got lucky, I'll give you that"

"hah, you should learn little girl. Not to give your opponent anything. Serperior use sludge bomb!" Hilda's Serperior launched the attack towards Serperior, causing critical damage that left her poisoned; though Rose's Serperior withstood the attack it still could not move.

"Once more Serperior" The attack came again, this time being a super affective poison move on Serperior who was a grass type it took her out. Rose's Serperior could no longer battle.

"Screw you Hilda. Serperior, return." Rose returned her Serperior to her pokeball and selected her next Pokémon.

"So classy Rose *giggle*"

"*Hmf* you can handle this, Chandelure" Rose's next Pokémon was a ghost and fire type, Chandelure. It was almost a given for trainers who knew their stuff to always try and choose their opponent's weakness.

"Not too shabby there Rose, Serperior, use sludge bomb"

"Useless tricks, Chandelure Dodge and counter with flame thrower!" Chandelure waited for the sludge bomb before effortlessly floating away from it, towards Serperior and unleashing a string of thick fire at her. Super effective hit causing Serperior a burn before she fell incapable of further battle.

"oh no Serperior, you'll be fine I promise, now return. I'll get you back for this Rose. Swanna come on you're up next" Swanna a water and flying type wasn't a bad choice.

"Water pulse Swanna" Swanna's attack hit Chandelure perfectly and super affective. The attack left Chandelure confused despite the fact that she withstood. The battle seemed to be going smoothly and in favor of Hilda, 3 minutes were left on the clock and Chandelure was now confused.

"Chandelure, use will-o-wisp" The attack of Chandelure never happened, this frustrated Rose who was on pins and needles because she, now that Chandelure knocked herself out, was left with only 1 Pokémon to use. The battle that the guys had feared looked like it was just about to be over soon. Rose took hold of her third pokeball and tossed it. With all her hopes placed in her last Pokémon, there was just no way she could accept losing to Hilda again, this time she was older and certain that she could prove that she was no longer the little girl who cried when she came back from Argentina to find out her big brother had left.

"Eelektross finish this now" Eelektross burst out into the arena from his pokeball with such excitement that Swanna backed up without knowing he was an electric water type.

"Swanna use brave bird!" Hilda didn't want to lose a second, attacking just as soon as she got a chance.

"Not this time ms.32B. Eelektross use discharge" Eelektross' attack hit Swanna with enough force to cancel her attack and paralyze her making Swanna unable to move.

"Watch and learn. Eelektross finish with thunderbolt" Critical super affective move, Swanna would no longer be able to battle, this left only 1 minute on the clock and they were both down to their last Pokémon. Things where heating, up with sparks and flames coming from both of them.

"*irritated mood* 32B…I'll show you to respect your senior. Heatmor, show her what we mean"

"oohhahaha that's right, I'm only 15 and I have 34BB's you are 17 and will stop growing in some months *lol* I can still grow them more in 2 and a half years. Old lady"

"Shut up and let finish" Hilda's cheeks where flustered and she seemed to be losing it.

"Sure sure, but Heatmor? You think because you defeated my Eelektross with him before that it will work again? Hah, Heatmor is a fire and ground type, but Eelektross is also a water type aside form electric."

"Let's find out then" Hilda and Rose prepared, each one commanding an attack. Despite the type advantage and disadvantage they both went for a strength match up. Eelektross and Heatmor both used Giga Impact.

"…"

Both Pokémon where knocked out in the impact, 10 seconds before the match was over. Rose won the match by a slight bump of 2 points more than Hilda but neither girl was satisfied and Rose, although she won, was frustrated that she didn't win the way she wanted to.

"This will not be the end of things Hilda"

"I most certainly agree"

Both girls went back to the girl's locker room and slowly over the laps of battle they morphed back to normal forgetting about their grudge.

*Boys locker room*

"That was hot. Literally hahah" Nate, Hilbert and Cheren where watching the uploaded match of Rose and Hilda again on YouTube wishing that the left over flares didn't get on them when everything was over.

"Nate you're next up" Cheren warned Nate to be careful, as it looked like he was facing a girl named Courtney, Cheren had seen her eating ice-cream with Wally before the event started, now that Wally proved to be a strong trainer, she too could be just as unpredictable and strong.

"I won't commit the same mistake as Hilbert hehe watch me. I will expect, the unexpected"

"Good luck" Both Cheren and Hilbert laughed and waited for Nate's match.

As it ended up being, Nate lost the match with a minute and forty seconds left on the clock. He was only able to defeat one of Courtney's Pokémon, her Camerupt, who took out both of Nate's Pokémon, Emboar and Beartic. Beartic and Camerupt resulted in a double K.O. although her Skarmory defeated Nate's Archeops given her the win.

"Either she is WAY stronger than Wally, or I'm just WAY weaker than Hilbert" Nate was disappointed, looking at the screen that showed Cheren and Bianca's' Matches from time to time.

"I think they are just stringer than us, we were not prepared for Pokémon of another region." Hilbert watched with him, contemplating the thought.

"well now we better step it up then."

"Yeah we have to stop sucking and be the one getting sucked"

"*lol* Hilbert, you scare me sometimes, you sure you like my sister?"

"hey man haha 'course I do"

"just checking" Nate and Hilbert kept watching and waiting for the fallowing matches.

By 11:45 pm all the matches were over. Nate, having lost his 1st match too against Courtney managed a close call on the last one where he won by the judge's points and got to pass in the 32 spots for the country. Rose and Hilda won their matches flawlessly, 4 wins and scored high too. Bianca and Cheren too managed to win all 4 matches, Bianca had won her 3rd match when her opponent forfeited in hope that she would go on a date with the poor soul *eye roll* silly kids. Hilbert won the 3 matches he had left and he too won a spot. Wally and the woman with him won their spot up on the country's 32. The event was a full success, and every one headed to their respective rooms joking and poking fun of Nate and Hilbert for lacking talent and getting lucky.

"You too got the chance to face one of the Heroes of Unova after all" Wally and Courtney walked towards their hotel room cheerfully with their admission badge on their chest.

"Yeah but he was not as fun as the one you got, Hilbert was it? He's cute too, but Nate, the one I fought is cute also."

"Can't say, but I can say that they are strong. We just had the element of surprise and the fact that we had all their profiles so we already expected what Pokémon they would use. It wasn't hard to figure them out past that."

"Very true, ooooh I can't wait to tell the boss, she will be sooooo happy, Wally lets hurry so we can give our report"

"Ok ok wait. I'm excited and happy too you know, finally defeated a strong trainer. Im certain I will be able to crush Brendan now."

"Who cares, we will crush all of them. We will crush the whole world now hurry, this is more important. We can't crush anything without 1st getting our upgrades."

*~~~~~* The report was given and sent to Wes and Michael from the woman in charge of the group of trainer from Unova competing against the famed heroes. The tournament carried on at the eliminatory face were trainers who lost would no longer advance, Cheren was the only one who found it hard to pass his match, for he used mostly normal types and his opponent used mainly fighting but he scraped by and advanced with Hilda, Rose, Nate, Hilbert, and Bianca onto the top 16 spots from the US, along with them was Wally and Courtney. When they left Nimbasa after the festival day to head for Icirrus city in Canada thing started to get real interesting for them, they got to see the other 16 trainers from Canada. The matches started and revealed the Canadian opponents, among them where the subway bosses Ingo and Emmet as well as other trainers from Hoenn. Tabitha, Shelly, and Matt.

The decisions were made and finally the top 'select' for Ransei were announced. Not surprisingly now Wally and Courtney made top 2nd and 1st, and then Nate bested Hilbert, for 3rd and 4th fallowed by Bianca, Cheren, Matt, Rose, Hilda, Shelly, Tabitha, Ingo, and Emmet. As the subway bosses told Cheren, they just wanted to test themselves in something other than "underground" battles and see if maybe they had a shot which looked like they did. Three more trainers made it and 16 others did not. The chart of those who did was published almost immediately. The tournament was over but the festivity was not. Everyone went back to their respective Cities and towns or where they had decided to stay and enjoyed the festivals, praise, etc. waiting for the day when they would fly out to Ransei, Japan. Everyone was up for some real challenges now.

Back in Ransei Lord Sol and Lady Oichi where about to arrive back from Mexico and preparations on the Stadiums where almost finished, only the festival set ups and extra details would be left to finish. The world was happy, joyous, and full of energy with the spirit of battle, parties, and livelihood. Little did anyone expect that in each Region, Aegis had already planted foot in each Region without anyone knowing. It wouldn't be long now…*~~~~~*

*KONICHIWA everyone.-. How where Ch. 1 & 2 the story of Black/2 and white/2 hopefully good, but I didn't feel it somehow to me it was kind of bleh ;-; so feedback is welcomed and wanted please, I really want my work to get better and myself as a writer to improve so that's why. Thank you all and till the next chapters :3 "The stuff from legends" and "Blue leafs" Ciao *wave*~


End file.
